lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Dol Guldur Orc Chieftain
Dol Guldur Orc Chieftains are a hiring NPC that reside in Dol Guldur towers in Dol Guldur. They carry an Orc skull staff in one hand and a silver coin in the other. They wear Dol Guldur armour, but without the helm. The player must have at least +150 alignment to Dol Guldur in order to hire units. Successfully hiring a unit from the chieftain will earn the player the achievement "Foul Creatures". Behaviour Like other traders and hiring NPCs, this chieftain will ignore other entities, regardless of alignment until provoked. Then it will defend itself with its Orc Skull Staff. Units Available for Hire The following list includes the units available to hire from a Dol Guldur Orc chieftain, as well as their cost in silver coins and Dol Guldur alignment requirement. Note that as alignment goes up, the number of coins needed goes down. Speechbank Friendly * What do silver coins and Man-flesh have in common? I never have enough of them! * The legions of Dol Guldur shall fight for you! * I hear the Nazgûl speak highly of you. My Orcs shall follow you! * All free peoples shall tremble beneath the feet of our armies! Shall you lead us, Person? * Get your fighting Orcs here! Starting at just a few silver coins! * The forces of Dol Guldur are ready for hire, maggot! * You want some mercenaries, Person? I want some coins. * Give me just a few dozen coins and you'll have an Orc to command! * You may be a Man, maggot, but you seem worthy enough for my lads! * I want to get my stinking hands on some more silver coins! * Dol Guldur has many fine stinking Orcs and spiders for you to command! Neutral * Ha! You wish to hire some Orcs? Foolish worm! Show your ugly face again when you kill something! * Are you scared of spiders, maggot? * You want to command my lads? Ha! Don't make me laugh, maggot! * It will take more than a bunch of shiny coins to lead an army of Orcs! * Only the foulest of Men can command Orcs, Person. * I'm not selling any Orcs to you until you kill some more filthy enemies! * You wish to command the Orcs of Dol Guldur? you think you can lead an army? Prove it, maggot! * Work some more evil, and then perhaps I'll consider trading units with you. * Come back when you've proven your worth, maggot. * You think I'd sell mercenaries to scum like you? Ha! * No mere Man may command the legions of Dol Guldur! Hostile * I'll make dinner out of you! * Kill the scum! * I'll bleed you like a stuck pig! * You're nice and fresh! * Die, Man-scum * Come any closer and I'll stick you like a fresh cut of meat! * Enjoy your last breath, scum! * You'd better start running, maggot! * Have you not been driven out by our armies yet, scum? * You stink of fear! * We dine on Man-flesh tonight! * I will feast on your flesh, Man-filth! * I'll skewer you like a piece of meat! * Looks like meat's back on the menu, boys! * Your blood smells fresh! * Once I'm done with you, you'll be nothing but a pile of bones! Gallery GuldurOrcChieftain.png|A Dol Guldur orc chieftain in pre-beta29. Category:Mobs Category:NPC Category:Dol Guldur Category:Orcs Category:Captains Category:Evil